godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs The Transformers
“You’re finished Optimus Prime—over!” Megatron knocked Optimus a good city block away. Optimus Prime had been interlocked in a war with Megatron for well over four-million years now. They had come to Earth on a ship called the Ark. They were giant robots who had the ability to transform. Optimus Prime led the heroic Autobots, while Megatron led the evil Decepticons. Megatron transformed into tank-mode. “I’ll make sure you are recycled in the most humiliating way possible.” Megatron fired. Optimus Prime dodged, and transformed into his semi-truck mode, and sped towards Megatron. Optimus transformed, and grabbed Megatrons cannon. “You will never win, Megatron! One shall stand, one shall fall.” Megatron transformed and punched Optimus in the face. Megatron grabbed Prime’s leg and slamed him into the ground. Prime was struggling to get up now. “You realize that after all this, I will destroy this precious world of yours, on city at a time.” Megatron then transformed his hand into an energy mace and swung it around. “Starting with you!” He was about to slam the mace down on Prime’s head, when Prime grabbed the mace. “You will never win, Megatron!” Prime pulled the mace towards him, and punched Megatron across the street. Megatron crashed into a building. “You still fight for the weak, Prime. That is why you lose!” “And you only fight for yourself, Megatron. That is why you will never win,” shouted back Prime. Prime transformed his hand into an energy axe, and charged Megatron. He swung his axe, with Megatron barely avoiding it. Prime punched Megatron in the chest sending his flying back into the building. Prime grabbed Megatron’s arm, and threw him all the way to Main Street. “You still have some fight left in you, I like that,” sneered Megatron. “Then you’re gonna love us,” said a voice off in the distance. It was a group of Autobots who had just arrived. Jetfire, Bumblebee, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Silverbolt and his Aerialbots, Grimlock and his Dinobots, and Omega Supreme had arrived. Jazz said to Megatron, “It’s over; we beat all your Decepticons to the ground. The city is ours.” Megatron was filled with rage. “You may have won this round Autobots, but next time, you will die.” He transformed into his jet mode and flew off into the distance. Meanwhile, off the coast of New York City, He awoke from his millennium long slumber. He had been asleep for some time. He was awoken angry. He was disturbed by sounds of battle on land. He looked up, and swam for land. He would teach these creatures that infected his world some manners. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, “Congrats, you very large killing machines,” said the general. He had come to the city to assist the Autobots in their fight against the Decepticons, but they got there after the battle had ended. “You saved the city form those Decepticreeps yet again.” “Thank you, general,” replied Optimus Prime. “We owed you for letting us stay on this planet.” “Well, now that we are through with this, lets—What is that?!” yelled the general. Off the coast, the monster arose from his slumber. The King of the Monsters had awaken to wreak havoc on this world yet again. Godzilla had arrived. “General, get your men out of here, we’ll take care of this,” warned Prime. “Aerialbots, combine to for Superion!” “Roger Prime! Aerialbots form Superion!” The Aerialbots transformed into their respective limb modes, with Silverbolt forming the chest. “NOW, YOU WILL FACE… SUPERION!” Superion flew towards Godzilla with tremendous speed. Godzilla fired his thermonuclear breath at the gestalt. Superion dodged and fired his gun at the behemoth. Godzilla was unaffected despite the fact that the blast hit him in the heart. “WHAT IS HAPPENING?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GO DOWN WHEN I SHOOT YOU!” Godzilla grabbed Superion and threw him into the ocean. “Omega! Get that thing out of here!” ordered Prime. “YES, PRIME. YOU, MONSTER, WILL FACE THE MIGHT OF OMEGA SUPREME!” Omega ran towards Godzilla and grabbled with the monster. Godzilla would not be stopped by a mere machine. Blue electric lighting danced along Godzilla’s spines. He charged the attack, and blasted Omega in the face. He fell down, dead. Godzilla continued on his trek. “Will anything stop this thing?” Optimus Prime looked back at his troops. “I think we need Megatron.” Meanwhile, at the Decepticons underwater base, “Lord Megatron, we have a communication incoming from the Autobots,” reported Soundwave, in his monotone voice. Megatron walked up to the HUD (head-up display) and pressed the button. “What do you want Prime.” “We need your assistance Megatron,” said Optimus. “And what makes you think I will help you?” replied Megatron. “Because if you don’t,” said Optimus, and he pointed his communicator towards the ongoing destruction in the city, a.k.a. Godzilla, “this thing will probably crush you.” Megatron looked back at his troops. He had a scowl on his face. “I’ve got nothing else to do tonight.” Meanwhile, back at the city, “Prime, we can’t take much more damage!” screamed Jazz. He was busy firing on Godzilla to look back at his commander. “Jazz, fall back! Help Prowl and Jetfire get these people out of here,” ordered Prime. “Grimlock, you need to attack from farther away so he won’t crush you!” Grimlock was flying in his robot mode towards Godzilla slashing him with his sword. “BAH! Me, Grimlock, no need ranged weapons! Me, Grimlock, KING!” Grimlock transformed into his T-Rex mode, and fired his fire breath at Godzilla. Godzilla looked at Grimlock and swatted him away like a fly. Optimus Prime spoke into his communicator, “Superion, where are you?! I know a little dip in the ocean isn’t enough to kill you!” He could barely hear himself over the deafening explosion that were all around him. “WE ARE HERE, OPTIMUS PRIME!” Prime looked up and saw Superion flying towards Godzilla. “DON’T THINK WE DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOUR FIRE BREATH, YOU GIANT LIZARD!” Superion closed his hands around Godzilla’s mouth, nuttering him of his most powerful weapon. This did not stop Godzilla from fighting him. Godzilla clawed at Superion with all his power. Godzilla finally slashed Superion in the chest. Superion released his grasp, and realized what he done. He flew up into the air before Godzilla could charge up his attack. But he was a little too late. Although he did not suffer the same fate as Omega Supreme, he was nailed in the chest, sending him flying back. Godzilla continued his trek through the city. Optimus Prime cursed that he would not be able to save the city. “What’s wrong, Prime? Can’t handle an overgrown iguana?” Prime looked up and saw Megatron with all his troops. Starscream and his seekers, the Constructicons, the Predicons, the Combaticons, the Stunticons, Soundwave, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet (all three of which are coneheads) and Bludgeon were behind him. “We thought you could use some help.” “Combiners! Combine!” the Constructicons form Devastator, the Predicons formed Predaking, the Combaticons formed Bruticus, and finally the Stunticons formed Menasor. Predaking rammed Godzilla into the ground struggling with him. Godzilla grabbed his head and ripped it off, killing him. The Autobots and Decepticons couldn’t believe this, Predaking was the most powerful combiner of them all. “Combiners, you must assault that thing all at once!” Bruticus grabbed Godzilla’s right arm, and Menasor grabbed his left, holding him in place. Devastator flew down and started beating on Godzilla. Godzilla charged up his main attack, and fired on Devastator. The remaining combiners grabbed Godzilla’s snout, trying to not share the same fate as those who fell before them. Godzilla struggled until he flung Menasor into a building. Bruticus was smart enough(for once) to let Godzilla go and retreat. This act of cowardliness spared Bruticus the same fate as the other combiners. For a short time anyway. Godzilla got up and grabbed Bruticus’s leg. He slammed him into the ground like a whip. Bruticus’s right leg fell off, and transformed into Swindle. “Forget this, I’m getting out of here,” said Swindle, in his salesman like voice. He transformed into his jeep and drove off to fight another day. He was the only one of the Combaticons to survive Godzilla’s wrath. Godzilla held the rest of Bruticus in front of him and charged up. He released his nuclear breath, as the Combaticons were getting ready to separate. They were too late. The only part of the body that looked even remotely like the former limbs, was the left leg, Brawl. But he was missing his entire top half. Godzilla let go of the pile of rubble, and continued on towards the center of the city. “All my combiners have been destroyed, even Preadking,” whispered Megatron. But he forgot about Menasor who rose up out of the rubble of the building he landed in. “MEGATRON! WE ARE NO LONGER GOING TO FIGHT THIS BATTLE! FIGHT IT YOURSELF!” screamed Menasor. He rose up into the air and flew off into the sky… until he was shot down by Godzilla. A headless Menasor crashed into the ocean. “I never liked him anyway,” whispered Megatron. He walked up to Prime who was staring in disbelief at the monster. He thought to himself,'' How can we kill this thing. Even Omega Supreme was no match for it.'' Prime forgot about all he thought. He felt foolish for thinking such a thing. They had beaten Unicron, they could beat Godzilla. “Prime, we have to retreat. Our lives are not worth the humans. We have to leave before that thing kills us. Now you can come with me, and you can leave on my ship with your Autobots, or you can stay here and die. Your call,” said Megatron, “but you only have a few minutes.” Megatron flew up into the air and was taking energy from an unknown source. Prime had heard he was able to charge from a black hole. He had never seen it before, but he guessed there was a reason he didn’t use it very often. He was just thankful he wasn’t the target. Megatron spoke into his communicator, “Soundwave, get ready to carry me back to the ship.” Finally when he was all charged up, he unleashed his ultimate weapon on Godzilla. He fired his fusion cannon at the monster, which was felled in agony. Godzilla was trying to heal his wounds from the blast, while the Autobots and Decepticons fired on the monster. Megatron fell to the ground, exhausted. Godzilla was pushed back down every time he tried to get back up. He decided to crawl back into the ocean, where he would be safe. Godzilla started crawling as all the Transformers fired on him. “We have him reeling, continue the attack!” shouted Prime in his communicator. Godzilla was crawling with all his might towards the ocean. He probably shouldn’t have trekked this far inland. The Transformers continued their onslaught. The fight was a battle of behemoth proportions (GET IT?!). Superion staggered to his feet to see the Autobots fight the monster that was before him. “Lord Megatron, I am here to serve you,” said Soundwave. Megatron replied with an order, “Get me out of here, Soundwave.” Soundwave picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. Starscream looked at Soundwave retreating and ordered his seekers to retreat (this includes the coneheads). While Skywarp and Thundercracker made it out of there, Godzilla swung his tail and destroyed the coneheads. All the Decepticons retreated and left the Autobots to fight this battle. Prime looked in the sky and saw this, but decided not to do anything. He continued on his assault. Superion finally regained his wits and looked at the injured Godzilla. He remembered why he was here and flew towards the monster. He grabbed Godzilla and flew him out to the middle of the Atlantic. Godzilla struggled the whole way. Once Superion got there, he dumped Godzilla into the ocean. But Godzilla would not die alone in the sea. He rose up out of the water and blasted Superion. They both sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Optimus Prime stood in the center of the city. Manhattan was a wasteland now. He would hate to think what would have happened if Megatron had not used his ultimate weapon. Prime walked up to his second-in-command, Jazz, and spoke to him. “How many have we lost, Jazz?” Jazz looked up and replied, “Too many. We lost Omega, the Airealbots, Grimlock’s still missing, though I doubt a crash into a building put him out of commission. I can’t say the same for Swoop and Sludge. They were crushed when the monster fell.” Prime sighed and replied, “I want an update on how many Decepticons were lost. Maybe there’s a light at the end of the tunnel.” Jazz nodded and got back to helping out the humans. “Lord Megatron, we have lost all combiners, with the exception of Swindle,” reported Soundwave. Megatron was sitting on his throne and replied, “So what if Swindle survived? I don’t trust him, and I still don’t.” Soundwave simply stood there and kept on speaking. “The coneheads also meet their end. As well as Bludgeon.” Megatron looked at his communications officer, “When did he die?” Soundwave shrugged, the few times he showed emotions. Megatron nodded and replied, “Tell Shockwave that we need more troops here ASAP. And to come himself. I want a worthy second-in-command other than you Soundwave.” Soundwave nodded and walked away. Megatron looked at the footage taken by Soundwave and wondered if the monster was truly dead. Somewhere in the Middle of the Atlantic… At the bottom of the ocean laid a pile of destroyed metal and flesh. The two behemoths formerly know Superion and Godzilla lay at the bottom at the ocean. Superion was still alive, but was unable to communicate his location. He looked around and found his only company dead. Or so he thought. Godzilla’s tail was moving. He was healing himself. It would take years, but he would. And all Superion could do is watch. Notes: *If you want any info on any of these Transformers, follow this link: http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Main_Page *All the Transformers are in their original body's from Generation 1 *This Godzilla is based on the Heisei Godzilla specifically the Godzilla 1985 Goji *Seriously, don't be lazy, follow the link and learn the facts, Jack. Category:Godzilla Fanfiction